Night of the Bat
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: It's Halloween night, and instead of going to an awesome party, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad are sent on a recon mission in a museum of all places. Kid Flash just knows it's going to be a boring, uneventful night. But when do any of their missions go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I started another story before finishing the one I'm on. But this just wouldn't leave me alone! And I'm almost finished with the Collector, just one or two more chapters in the works. So I hope you enjoy this one, featuring a very underused and I think underrated Batman villain, which I really wanted to pit against some of my favorite Young Justice characters. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Dude, this place is just creepy."

Robin rolled his eyes. "It's just a museum, KF."

"A creepy museum," Kid Flash argued.

"Creepy or not, this is supposed to be a stealth mission," Kaldur scolded softly.

"Sorry," Kid Flash muttered through his comm link, not sounding remotely apologetic. "Remind me why we're here again instead of at some awesome party? It's Halloween, and Bats has us doing recon!"

Robin fought the urge to roll his eyes again. He dropped silently from an overhanging beam onto the landing below, slipping back into the shadows. "We're here for information. The museum hasn't opened yet, but people have been reporting strange sounds and lights coming from one of the wings. Could be something big."

"Or it could be something lame, like a homeless guy obsessed with dinosaurs," Kid Flash retorted.

"Again, Kid Flash, stealth is the key word in this mission," said Kaldur. "Would you like Robin to define it for you?"

"I got it, I got it," Kid Flash grumbled. "Shutting up. But after this we are so going to a party."

Robin shook his head with a grin as he slid silently down the hall. What little moonlight there was in the sky cast an eerie glow on the exhibits, and Robin silently had to concede that Wally was right. This place was creepy.

"Anything?" he asked quietly after hitting another dead end with no sign of intruders.

"Nothing on my end," Kaldur replied.

"I found a statue of a caveman that looks like Superboy," Kid Flash offered.

"Astrous," Robin peered around the corner, and seeing no one, headed down the corridor. "Heading to the wildlife exhibits."

Robin ducked under velvet rope blocking off the nocturnal section of the wing. He passed stuffed owls, rodents, and wild cats, with no sign that anyone had been there. He was starting to give up this mission as a dud when a sign caught his eye.

"No way," he scoffed, looking at the featured exhibit. "Creatures of the Night! Gotham's Natural History Museum presents Night of the Bat!"

He turned the corner and entered the great exhibit hall, his eyes widening at the sight. Bats were everywhere. The moon's glow filtered through the skylight, showing massive silhouettes of paper-mache bats hanging all over the ceiling, casting familiar shadows on the ground. A massive exhibit stood in the center of the room, depicting a rocky cave, its ceiling also covered in bats, with a large sign detailing the different species. Everywhere Robin looked, there were bats.

Just as he was about to radio KF, who would undoubtedly appreciate the irony of the exhibit, Robin caught sight of light underneath one of the side doors at the back of the hall.

Immediately, Robin shifted into a crouch, ducking behind a large poster about vampire bats. "I got something."

"Finally," Kid Flash breathed. "Where are you?"

"Nocturnal section, the great exhibit hall. Signs of life at the back of the room," he muttered quietly. "Moving closer to assess."

"Negative. Almost at your position, standby," Kaldur replied.

"Ditto."

Robin quickly scanned the hall, not satisfied to wait, and saw a service desk filled with monitors. Slipping silently behind the desk, Robin attached his wrist computer to one of the towers and began to hack. Being a museum, the security was minimal, and it only took seconds for Robin to break in and access the security cameras.

"A bat exhibit? Are you freaking kidding me?" Kid Flash suddenly breathed in his ear.

Robin grinned. "It is Gotham."

"What have you found?" Kaldur crouched with them behind the desk.

Robin scanned the footage, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like one of the guys working on this exhibit is nocturnal himself. Look at this. Every night this week, this same employee stays way later than the rest of his colleagues. He goes into that back room and doesn't come out for hours."

"Any idea which employee?" Kaldur peered over his shoulder.

"Running a scan now," Robin frowned. "There. Dr. Kirk Langstrom."

"Ooookay, so a boring, middle aged scientist is a workaholic. Mystery solved! Can we go now?" Kid Flash asked impatiently.

"Not yet, we need to find out what he's doing here. In Gotham, things like this are rarely harmless," Robin pointed out.

"Can you access live footage of that room?" Kaldur nodded towards the light at the back of the hall.

"No problem," Robin typed away furiously. Seconds later, video feed popped up on his wrist computer.

The room looked like it was meant for storage, but had been turned into a makeshift laboratory. It was fully lit, but empty.

"Cause that's not suspicious at all," Robin remarked. "Let's go check it out."

"He could be back at any moment," Kaldur cautioned.

"So we'll make it fast," Robin stood, unplugging from the computer tower.

"Fast is my middle name," Kid Flash grinned and vanished.

Robin and Kaldur followed him quickly over to the door, which the teen had already found unlocked. The three heroes slipped inside, Kaldur immediately taking a lookout position by the entrance.

Robin peered at the chemist equipment placed meticulously all over the long tables and stacks of crates. He tapped one of the bubbling vials, frowning when it altered color slightly just from the vibrations.

"What do you think?" he asked KF, who was rifling through a stack of detailed notes.

"The guy definitely has an unhealthy obsession with bats," KF commented, picking out a piece of paper and reading it intently.

"Besides the obvious?"

"There's a lot of research here on deafness," KF read. "I could be wrong but…it looks like he's developing a serum to cure it using glands from bats."

"Seriously?" Robin peered over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly the evil mad scientist stuff we're used to," Kid Flash replied. "Why is he doing this stuff here though?"

"Probably because he doesn't have the funding to do it on his own. Look," Robin pointed at one of the documents. "He's been denied by all of these research groups and universities. Most of this equipment is probably stolen."

"Someone is coming," warned Kaldur. "Take cover."

The three heroes darted into the darkness. Robin shot upwards, scaling a set of industrial shelves and squeezing himself on the highest shelf behind some boxes. He watched as the door suddenly opened, not a moment too soon, and a man stepped into the room.

Dr. Kirk Langstrom looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His clothes were in complete disarray, his hair desperately needed to be washed, and even his large glasses couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes. Robin also noted the hearing aids the man wore. Obviously the work was personal for him, then. Steaming coffee mug in hand, he approached his work station, gazing down at his work with frustration.

Dr. Langstrom yawned, and Robin had to fight the urge to do the same. Great. Now they were stuck in here for who knows how long until the scientist decided to go home. Kid Flash must be fighting the urge to knock his head against the wall.

Well, he might as well just get comfortable. Robin shifted, slowly and silently, trying to find a spot where his legs wouldn't fall asleep.

An hour later, the scientist was still hard at work, and it wasn't exactly the most riveting thing to watch. Robin yawned again, knowing his teammates must be as miserable as him. This sucked. Investigating this room had been a mistake. He was honestly surprised that Kid Flash hadn't lost it and just burst out of the room.

"Oh my God!" the sudden shout broke the silence, startling Robin so badly, he knocked his head on the ceiling. Eyes watering, and mentally cursing, Robin looked at the scientist, whose hands were almost pulling out his hair. His eyes were wide with excitement, and it looked like he was trembling.

"I did it! I actually did it!"

Robin's eyes widened. There was no way this average guy had just discovered the cure for deafness in a storage room in a museum, was there?

Dr. Langstrom laughed, a wild sound, as he poured over his papers and looked at the yellow serum sitting in the vial before him. "They told me I was a fool, that I was wasting my time! But I did it!"

With shaking hands, Dr. Langstrom reached out and picked up the vial. Robin tensed, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't actually going to try it on himself, was he? The scientist raised the vial to his lips.

"No, wait!" Kid Flash was suddenly standing in front of him on the other side of the table, hands outstretched in warning. But it was too late. The scientist had already tipped the vial into his mouth.

Dr. Langstrom coughed and spluttered, his eyes widening in shock. "Who-ack- who are you? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kid Flash opened his mouth to answer, when the scientist suddenly cried out in pain, doubling over with his arms wrapped around his middle. He shook violently as he skin flushed and dripped with sweat. His glasses fell to the floor seconds before he did, his back arching.

Crap.

Robin slid from his hiding place and landed on the floor, his eyes wide as the scientist began seizing, his eyes rolling backwards.

Kaldur rushed forward, kneeling next to the man. His hands ghosted over him, unsure of what to do.

"I tried to stop him," Kid Flash said quickly. "His serum, there was something off about it, something really wrong-"

Before he could continue, the sound of breaking bones and stretching skin filled the air as Dr. Langstrom's body convulsed and twisted unnaturally.

"Get back!" shouted Kid Flash, yanking Kaldur and Robin away as the scientist's body began to change. The man's screams had turned into animalistic roars, and Robin swore his body was actually getting bigger.

"What the hell's happening to him?" he shouted over the roars.

The man's body lunged suddenly to his feet, and something shot out and hit the light. It began swinging violently back and forth, illuminating the shadowed form of the scientist one second, and sending him in darkness the next.

The scientist, the creature, Robin corrected quickly, turned to face them, his massive body looming over them even though he was hunched over. It was hideous, with brown leather skin stretching over enormous muscles, long arms and legs that ended in razor sharp claws, and its face…it was a twisted cross between a man and a bat, with huge pointed ears, narrowed yellow eyes, and a large panting mouth filled with dagger like fangs. It reared its head back and roared, and a gigantic set of leathery wings unfolded from his back.

"Oh shit," Kid Flash swore, his eyes huge.

Robin had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a whirlwind of shape and color as Robin was yanked backwards; he suddenly found himself standing next to his teammates in the center of the bat exhibit with Kid Flash's hand still on his arm.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Kid Flash asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Before either of them could answer, a furious roar echoed as the creature burst into the large hall, sending the fragile wooden door into splinters across the floor.

"Our new objective is to detain him," Kaldur ordered, unleashing his water bearers. "Do not hurt Dr. Langstrom."

"I don't think hurting _him_ is going to be the problem," Kid Flash darted off.

The creature's head whirled in their direction. It shrieked again, revealing horribly long fangs, before it shot towards them, massive wings outstretched. Robin leapt to the side, barely dodging a swipe of its claws, and he tossed two batarangs as he spun away a second time. The creature moved incredibly fast, and swatted them out of the air like they were nothing.

It lunged at Robin, its claws slashing towards him, but water curled around its wrist like a whip and yanked the arm back. The creature's head turned towards Kaldur, snarling, as a second stream of water ensnared its other arm.

"Dr. Langstrom! You must calm down!" Kaldur's arms shook, straining with the effort of keeping him immobile. "We are trying to help you."

"I don't think the doctor's in right now," retorted Robin.

The creature's response was unsurprisingly another roar. It suddenly quit pulling back and resisting the grip Kaldur had on it, and instead rushed the Atlantean teenager in a blur of motion. Kaldur's eyes widened before he was tossed across the room by a vicious backhand, his water bearers clattering to the ground.

"Kaldur!" Robin rushed forward as the creature stalked toward his fallen friend.

A haze of yellow and red suddenly spun rapidly around the monster, and then Kid Flash was standing before Kaldur as the creature struggled to get free of the coils of velvet rope KF had secured around it.

Robin saw the creature strain against the rope and knew exactly what was going to happen seconds before it did. He fired his grapple gun and shot into the air, aiming a vicious kick at the creature's head. The monster's muscles bulged and he ripped through the rope as if it was nothing right as Robin's' boot slammed into his head, knocking him back into the wall.

Robin rolled and landed next to his friends as Kaldur rose.

"A plan would be good about now," Robin said as the creature rose with a furious snarl.

It opened its jaws and screeched, a sudden, horrible, piercing sound filled the air and stabbed into their brains. The teen heroes cried out and clamped their hands over their ears. Robin squinted through the pain, his eyes widening as the creature yanked the desk that was bolted to the ground into the air like it was nothing.

He shoved his teammates to the ground as the desk flew over their heads, skimming their hair.

"That's it!" growled Kid Flash. "I am so over this!"

The red head lurched to his feet and charged the creature, moving at insane speeds and throwing as many punches as he could everywhere he could reach. The creature snarled and tried to grab the speedster, but he darted away too fast only to dart back and throw more punches.

"Somehow I think he's just annoying it," Robin commented as he helped Kaldur to his feet. The Atlantean's eyes turned upward.

"Kid Flash, push him back towards that sign!" he ordered as he grabbed his fallen water bearers.

"Ay, ay captain!" Kid Flash saluted and ducked as a massive claw slashed towards him. He darted back, delivered three swift punches, and leapt back even farther. The creature roared and shrieked in fury as it struggled to catch the young speedster.

Robin readied his batarang, his eyes zeroing in on his target. He had to time it just right.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash cried out as the tips of razor sharp claws barely missed his torso. "Anytime, guys!"

Kaldur rushed the creature from behind, slamming his elbow into its back with as much force as he could muster at the same moment that Robin threw his batarang. The creature stumbled forward, and the batarang sliced through the thick cable hanging from the ceiling, causing the giant vampire bat model to fall rapidly. Kaldur rolled back as Kid Flash zipped away, and the huge model crashed into and pinned the creature beneath it with a huge bang.

Silence.

"Did-did we do it?" Kid Flash asked, panting.

"It appears so," Kaldur replied. "Now we just have to-"

The creature rose, heaving the massive model into the air and towards the teenagers like it was nothing.

The heroes scattered to avoid being crushed, and when they looked up, the creature had taken off into the air using its massive wings, and soared straight through the skylight. Huge, deadly glass shards rained down on them, and Kaldur seized the bat model's broken wing and heaved it over their heads just as the glass impacted.

He tossed it aside once it was safe and looked up at the broken skylight, where the creature's form disappeared into the night sky.

"Well that's just great," Kid Flash groaned. "Now the Man-Bat's loose in the city."

"The _Man-Bat_?" Robin raised his brow incredulously. "That's what you came up with?"

"Well, gee Rob, I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but _Batman's_ already taken!" retorted Kid Flash with a scowl. "You got anything better?"

"I believe we should be less worried about what to call Dr. Langstrom and more concerned about how to take him down safely before he harms anyone," Kaldur advised.

"How are we supposed to do that? He could be anywhere in the city by now!" Kid Flash gestured towards the skylight.

"Or just above Gotham Hospital heading east," Robin remarked, pulling up his wrist computer, where a flashing red dot appeared on a map of the city.

"When the heck did you find time to put a tracker on it?" Kid Flash asked, impressed.

"Uh-oh. Looks like he's headed towards the East Park Side," Robin's eyes narrowed. "That place will be packed with people out for Halloween."

"Then we must stop him before he gets there. Kid Flash, you read through his notes, do you think you could create a cure?" Kaldur asked.

"Hey, I'm a genius, but even geniuses can't always whip out a cure to an experimental formula in an hour," Kid Flash replied, then looked towards the office with a sigh. "I could give it a shot."

"Do what you can. At the very least, learn all that you can about the formula and gather the evidence you need. Robin and I will work to subdue him."

"Be careful," Kid Flash nodded and sped towards the makeshift lab.

Robin sighed, looking at the chaos and mess they had created in the exhibit hall. "Batman's not going to like this."

"He will like it less if we do not capture the Man-Bat before innocent people are hurt. Let's go."

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait, readers, this chapter was difficult to write! Hopefully the rest of the story will flow a little easier. Let me know what you thought! Also, I of course have had another idea for a story, so my question to you is, should I post the first teaser chapter, even though it may be awhile before I can really start writing it and posting regularly? Or should I finish this one first before posting anything for the next story. The other one will be darker, like my Collector story. Let me know what you guys would like me to do in your reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if we had someone who could fly with us," Robin remarked drily from his motorcycle.

"It is most unfortunate that Miss Martian was otherwise occupied tonight," Kaldur agreed, riding his own motorcycle side by side with Robin. "We may have to notify the League if the situation gets worse."

Robin scowled from under his helmet. "We can handle this. We just have to think like a bat. And who better to think like a bat than someone who's trained by one?"

"I'm assuming then that you have come up with a plan?"

"I have a few ideas. We have to catch up to him first, though."

"Kid Flash, anything yet?" Aqualad put a hand to the communicator in his helmet.

"Cure wise? No. But I realized what about it was bothering me earlier. I've seen this kind of science before."

"That's good, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"It's based on Cadmus animal gene splicing experimentation."

"So definitely not good, then," Robin amended grimly. "How did he get a hold of that kind of information?"

"It looks like he worked for them briefly, but I don't see why or when he left to pursue his own work," Kid Flash answered.

"Keep looking," Kaldur told him. "If you can't find a way to undo the serum, we may need your help bringing him down."

"Copy, that."

"Crap," Robin glanced down at his tracking device. "He's moving into a residential area. That place will be swarmed with trick or treaters."

"How far behind are we?" Kaldur asked, voice grim.

"Not far. We'll intercept him in two minutes."

They heard it before they saw it. Screams filled the evening air, and suddenly there was a mob of people, mostly children in elaborate, brightly colored costumes, rushing past them to get away. A few kids stopped and stared at the heroes in shock, and Robin gave a little wave as they rode past them.

They turned the corner, and all was chaos. Ripped bags spilling with candy were strewn about the ground, forgotten as panicked people ran for their lives. The Man-Bat had a man and his child cornered by their car. The father had his arms spread, face panicked, as he tried to shield his crying son as the creature advanced on him, snarling.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin revved his engine, urging his motorcycle faster as he wove through the panicked civilians. He took out his grapple gun and fired it, securing the gun to his cycle. The cord wrapped around the beast's neck, and as Robin sped past the father and son, it yanked the Man-Bat to his back and began dragging him through the streets. Robin glanced behind him, seeing the creature claw at the cord and shriek in fury as his wings scraped on the ground.

Just as he neared the end of the street, where no civilians remained, there was a sudden harsh jerk on his motorcycle. His eyes widened as his motorcycle stopped suddenly, and his body was thrown into the air from the momentum. Robin twisted in midair, landing on his feet and skidding some distance away, his hands spread to keep his balance.

The Man-Bat had somehow turned onto his stomach, seized the cord from the grapple, and spread his wings, his inhuman strength allowing him to yank the motorcycle right from underneath the hero. Robin winced as the creature tossed his cycle into the air; it crashed into a large oak tree and caught fire.

His gaze turned from the motorcycle, and suddenly the Man-Bat was right before him, claws raised, but before he could do anything to protect himself, two large whips of water slammed into the creature's side, knocking him away.

Robin looked back to see Kaldur wielding his water bearers, ready for battle. The street was empty now except for broken cars and debris.

The Man-Bat rose and shrieked at them.

Kaldur responded with another slash of his water bearers, this time electrifying them. The creature went rigid as the electricity moved through him, shrieking in pain. Robin stepped back, and Kaldur released his grip on the Man-Bat, who slumped to the ground, slightly smoking.

"Guess we didn't need my ideas after all," Robin grinned at him.

The Man-Bat's head jerked up at them, eyes narrowed and fangs dripping. It lurched to its feet and roared again.

"No, Robin, now would be an excellent time for your ideas," Kaldur replied.

"Keep him busy," Robin said, darting into the open garage of the nearest house and pulling up his wrist computer. The garage was obviously set up for a Halloween party, which had been quickly abandoned the moment a real monster decided to show up. Robin tore down the black plastic tablecloths, which had been hung up like curtains around the garage.

He grinned in triumph at the vast collection of electronics and power tools of a computer genius that lined the shelves, just waiting for him. Robin could hear the sounds of a brutal fight as he worked quickly, pulling up schematics on his computer and tearing apart the pieces he needed from the various equipment.

Sweat began to drip down his forehead as he worked, downloading the information and programs needed into his hastily built machine, his heart racing with adrenaline. He knew every second he took to build what he needed, Kaldur was facing the very deadly, very _pissed_ monster.

"Got it!" he shouted in triumph, holding up the fastest built ultrasonic transmitter ever. There was a very slim chance it would work, but then again their chances were always slim in the hero business.

Robin froze, realizing suddenly it was far too quiet. Kaldur! He rushed out of the garage, his eyes scanning the street for his friend.

"Robin! Get down!" Kaldur shouted from where he was pinned beneath a car.

Robin turned just as the Man-Bat bore down on him. Massive claws tore through his Kevlar like it was nothing and sunk deep into his flesh, ripping skin and muscle. He screamed as the talons dug deeper into his shoulders, and with a sudden lurch, he was airborne, and the ultrasonic transmitter slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground.

White hot agony tore through him as he was lifted higher and higher into the cold night air, the weight of his body pulling him farther down onto the claws that gripped him. Gritting his teeth, Robin forced his arms to reach up and grab the ankles of the Man-Bat to alleviate his weight, crying out as he did so.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Kaldur called out through his communicator.

It took him a few tries to get enough air to speak, blinking away the gray spots that threatened to make him pass out. "Yeah," he managed, his stomach lurching as the houses got smaller and smaller.

"Get-" Robin paused, clenching his teeth and eyes as the Man-Bat lunged violently, rocking his body against the razor sharp claws. "Get the ultrasonic transmitter, the machine I dropped. It'll disorient him enough for you to catch him, but you have to be close, like within thirty feet close."

There was a long quiet pause where Robin tried not to think of how much pain he was in, and suddenly Kaldur's heavy breathing sounded in his ear. "I got it. I'm in pursuit, but I can no longer see you."

Robin glanced around him, wishing that the Man-Bat had at least had the courtesy to snatch him facing forwards instead of background. "Heading-gah!-heading west. I think towards downtown Gotham. I-I don't think he has a specific destination in mind. Just away."

"Hang on, Robin, I am on my way," Kaldur replied reassuringly. "I'm notifying the League."

"Don't do that!" Robin cringed as another jolt of movement sent agony through his whole body. "We-we got this."

"We need assistance. Pride goeth before a fall, my friend."

"Not the best thing to say to someone dangling a hundred feet in the air. I have a plan, trust me."

There was a heavy sigh. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Robin grimaced. So did he.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! I was obviously in a writing mood. I'd like to apologize to the scientists, computer genius's, and overall super intelligent people who will catch the glaring errors of this story, as I know absolutely nothing about serums, formulas, or the building of tech. I'm sure none of it is accurate, but that's what's fun about fanfiction, it doesn't have to be. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin was used to flying through Gotham City; the wind blowing back his hair and cape as he ran across rooftops and swung through the air, the exhilarating feeling of his stomach dropping to his feet as he flung himself off of parapets…the thrill…the danger…the freedom.

Somehow though, flying through Gotham City in the painful, razor sharp talons of a bat creature wasn't quite the same. They passed through the city rapidly, weaving between the skyscrapers that rose into the air like towering giants. Robin was honestly struggling to stay conscious as his head throbbed and warm, sticky blood ran down his chest and cooled in the chilly night wind. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was now wondering if he'd been wrong telling Kaldur not to call the League. A rescue sounded pretty good right about now.

But it was their mission, their problem. And they would handle it.

"I am in position."

Robin shook his head clear of fog at the sound of Kaldur's voice in his earpiece. "Good. We're almost there. I think."

"I hope your hunch about his chosen destination is correct, my friend, or this will be most unfortunate."

"Don't worry, I'm not wrong about this," Robin replied, forcing confidence into his voice. "If I were a pissed off, giant Man-Bat creature ready to tear apart and/or eat the guy driving me nuts all night, I'd head to the highest point in the city to do so without being disturbed. Did you prepare the transmitter like I told you?"

"I did. I can see you approaching from the east."

"Get ready," Robin clenched his teeth to keep from shouting in pain as he adjusted his grip on the Man-Bat's legs, the movement causing more skin and muscle to rip and shred against the claws buried deep in his flesh.

He dared a glance behind them and saw Wayne tower approaching rapidly, confirming his suspicions.

"Here goes nothing," Robin breathed through his pain as the Man-Bat flapped his powerful wings, carrying them higher and higher. It circled the top of the building, once, twice, before swooping down and hovering a few feet above the roof.

"Now!" Robin shouted as soon as solid ground appeared beneath his feet.

There was a brief moment when it seemed like nothing was happening, but suddenly the Man-Bat let out a massive shriek of pain, its clawed hands clamping over its ears as it thrashed in the air. Its talons convulsed and suddenly retracted, the harsh pain of the claws ripping out of his shoulders making Robin yell out, and suddenly he was falling.

Strong arms caught him, the impact sending white hot agony through him and leaving him breathless for a moment. The gray spots finally faded, and Robin blinked first at the sight of the Man-Bat writhing in pain on the rooftop and then at Aqualad's worried gaze just to his left. Robin realized the Atlantean had caught him, and was now supporting him with an arm around his middle.

"See? Told you we could handle it," Robin forced a grin.

The Man-Bat's convulsing became more erratic, and suddenly it lurched to its feet almost drunkenly, wings flapping as it swiped angrily at anything near it, trying to escape the waves of the ultrasonic transmitter as the machine completely disoriented it.

"Must you keep proving yourself wrong?" Kaldur asked exasperatedly.

Aqualad's grip around him tightened as the pair stumbled away from the creature. A stray claw caught Robin's belt; there was a loud rip as it was suddenly yanked from him and tossed across the roof.

"Get down!" Robin yelled as another clawed hand came down on them. The two were forced to lunge in opposite directions to avoid getting flayed.

The boy wonder just had time to see Kaldur's horrified expression from behind the Man-Bat's thrashing form, its claws once again clamped over its huge ears, before a massive leathery wing slammed into him. The impact sent waves of pain shooting from the wounds in his shoulders; he tried to regain his footing before he hit the ground of the roof, but his foot met nothing but air, and then he was falling.

Robin's eyes widened, his heart rate skyrocketed as he plummeted from the roof of Wayne Tower. His hands automatically went to his belt for his grapple before he remembered it was still on the roof with Kaldur and the Man-Bat.

Faster and faster he fell, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the windows of the skyscraper as his brain scrambled for a way to save himself. The only thing he could think as the car covered street loomed before him was that he really, _really_ hoped Bruce wasn't working late tonight and therefore able to witness the death of his protégé.

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion as a red and yellow blur shot across the street from his right and flew up towards him with startling speed. A hand suddenly caught his wrist, and then his body was pulled upwards instead of down. Robin grunted in pain as he found himself on Kid Flash's back, arms and legs hooked around him.

He blinked in astonishment, staring first at the back of his friend's head, then around them in shock. "Are…are you running up a building?"

"Nope," Kid Flash replied easily. " _We_ are running up a building."

"I thought you weren't very good at that."

"I'm not. Must be an adrenaline rush thing, because last time I tried this, I ended up with a broken arm and four cracked ribs. So far so good though."

"Comforting, KF. Very comforting."

"You're welcome for saving your life, by the way. Where's Aqualad?"

"On top of the roof with the Man-Bat. I built an ultrasonic transmitter that's disorienting it and keeping it from flying off. _Please_ tell me you have a cure of some kind."

Kid Flash held up a large syringe filled with pale blue liquid as he ran up Wayne Tower. "You mean this?"

Relief hit Robin so hard, which combined with the pain he was currently in, made him want to black out. "KF, you are a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Robin could hear the grin in his voice, and suddenly found himself once again on the roof of Wayne Tower. Kaldur was taking on the Man-Bat on his own, and he was losing. The Atlantean's arms were locked around the neck of the creature as he held on for dear life. The monster roared viciously, then reached back, seized the teen, and threw him over his head. Aqualad landed on the ground in front of them with a grunt.

He looked up at them in surprise, relief palpable in his eyes as his gaze met Robin's. Kaldur looked at the speedster, his voice weary as he said, "Please tell me you have a cure."

"Right here, oh fearless leader," Kid Flash held the syringe in his hand as Robin eased off of him, swaying and near collapse.

The Man- Bat roared again, its thrashing body dangerously close to where the transmitter lay. "Go!" Kaldur ordered, surging to his feet. "I will restrain him."

Robin stumbled forward to help, but the world spun dangerously, and he leaned against the access door to the building before he could collapse. He watched helplessly as Kaldur dodged a desperate swipe of the Man-Bat's claws and tackled the creature to the ground. "Now, Kid!" he shouted as the creature shrieked, its fangs descending to rip out the Atlantean's throat.

There was a flash of yellow, and then Kid Flash and Kaldur were stumbling away, the empty syringe clattering to the floor as the creature yelped and snarled, clawing at its own neck.

The teenagers watched, transfixed, as the Man-Bat arched and convulsed against the ground, stomach churning cracks and snaps filling the night air as the figure grew smaller and smaller. In minutes, the panting, unconscious form of Dr. Kirk Langstrom lay where the creature was, his body covered in bruises and scratches.

"It worked!" Kid Flash breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes wide.

Kaldur looked at him sharply. "You sound surprised."

"Well, yeah! I mean, theoretically it should have worked, but you can't really know these things until you test it," Kid Flash admitted. "Right, Rob? Rob?"

Robin slumped to the ground, deathly pale as his friends rushed over to him.

"Rob! Dude, talk to me! Holy crap, what happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?!"

"Srry," Robin slurred, his eyes slipping closed. "I'm gonna pass out now."

And then the throbbing, sharp pain of his wounds slipped away, and the world went dark.

* * *

"Dude, can you hear me? Duuuuuuuuude…..Robin, seriously, you need to wake up. ROBIN, wake up. Wake uuuup."

Robin opened his impossibly heavy eyelids to glare at his best friend.

"Finally! I thought you were going to sleep forever," Wally sat back in his chair beside Robin's bed. "I was kind of losing my mind, here."

"Did you really wake me up because you were bored?" Robin asked incredulously. "I'm trying to recover, Kid Idiot!"

Wally at least had the decency to look slightly sheepish. "Well, yeah. But also I was really worried! You've been out for a day and a half. And no offense, dude, but you look like crap."

"Mangled shoulders and blood loss will do that to you," Robin shot back, glancing down at his heavily bandaged arms and upper torso. "Dr. Langstrom?"

"He's fine," Wally waved dismissively. "Physically anyways. He's in serious trouble for all the stolen equipment and illegal experimentation of course. Are you in pain?"

He must have seen the grimace Robin had made. "I'm fine, I can't feel anything with the amount of painkillers they have running through me. How did uh, how did Batman take all this?"

Wally went pale and he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Er…well, I'm not going to lie to you, Rob. He was pissed. Like, beyond pissed."

"Scale of one to ten?"

"My guess? Probably fifteen. Well, more like a hundred when he saw the state you were in."

"I tried to tell Kaldur that we should call the League."

"Did you, now?" Kaldur stepped into the medical room, arms crossed.

Robin grinned at him. "Sure. It really isn't my fault that you were too stubborn to admit you needed help."

"My apologies," Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you were the one who was in over your head."

"Nah, I had everything under control the whole time," Robin waved his hand. "It was all part of the plan."

"Indeed? I will be sure to add that in my report to Batman," Kaldur replied, smirking slightly when Robin paled.

"I'm in serious trouble, aren't I?"

"You so are," Wally nodded. "It was nice knowing you."

Robin sighed. "Yeah, it was nice knowing you guys, too. Oh, and Wally? Thanks for the save."

Wally shrugged, looking pleased with himself. "It was all in a day's work. Creating the world's fastest cure, saving a damsel in distress from certain doom, stopping the bad guy….the usual."

"Humble as always, my friend," Kaldur placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"And who are you calling damsel in distress?" Robin glared.

"Hey, I call it like I see it, bro," he grinned, then glanced suddenly at the doorway. His grin fell. "Uh, gotta go. Feel better, Rob!"

Wally seized Kaldur by the arm and rushed from the room. Robin had a second to puzzle over his strange reaction before a dark figure stood in the doorway, looking decidedly displeased.

Crap. Robin quickly morphed his features into an expression of pained exhaustion. "Hey, Bruce," he croaked weakly, sounding as pitiful as he possibly could.

"Nice try," Batman's eyes narrowed. "But you aren't getting out of this so easy."

"Damn," Robin cursed, dropping the act. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this short, little, action-packed ficlet! I know I enjoyed writing it. I think I need to go back and forth between super dark stories to slightly lighter ones, though still with some suspense in order to stay sane. So this was a lot of fun. Let me know your final thoughts on it!**

 **Also, I have another story in the works and almost ready for posting! If you guys enjoyed The Collector, I think you will really enjoy this one! It's pretty dark as well, full of nail biting suspense, and also features a lesser known Batman villain (no I did not create one this time). First teaser chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys have a great rest of your week.**


End file.
